Trouble in the Metropolis
by Letoile
Summary: This is the continuation to my story The Manhattaner. Anne returns to New York and a bit of trouble is stirred up. It isn't as long as it looks. The chapters are very short! Please review and tell me what you think. All criticism is welcome! It's finall
1. Refilling Her Place

Hello everyone! I am happy to say that I am finally typing the continuation of The Manhattaner. I hope you enjoy! There might be a few surprises.

It had been a month since Anne had moved to Chicago with the English man, Mr. Erik Bridgefield. Somehow Spot had gotten the address to her apartment in downtown Chicago. He wrote many letters trying to convince her to return to Manhattan.

As each letter was received Anne's heart ached more and more from missing New York. She had never remembered any more of her past, besides that simple tune she had hummed that day in front of the dressing room table (refer to The Manhattaner). 

Sometimes Anne wished she could loose all recollection of those wonderful days with the newsies, so that her sorrow would also be gone.

During that month in Chicago Anne had become one of the fashionable people in society with the help of Erik. They went to all of the balls and social gatherings making her more and more well known amongst all of the upperclassmen. 

The day before Anne was to leave to attend a local ladies school another letter arrived from Spot. She quickly opened it, nervously hoping deep inside that there might be some news of Pieboy. Her heart sunk as she read....

Anne,

Things are not so well here. Will you ever get over your stubbornness and quit denying me a letter. Every time I send one I get my hopes up that I might receive a reply, but I am always mistaken. I think Kloppman is getting very tired of me asking for him to write these letters, but I will continue to send them, as long there is hope of getting an answer. Well, to my point, Pieboy has once again gone sick on us. He is in the Manhattan Medical Institution.

Anne quickly threw the letter to her desk and ran to send a telegram saying that she's arrive in Manhattan by the next day.

The letter continued....

Please come. He needs you. I think you are the only one that can save him. All of the guys miss you and send their love.

Your Friend,

Spot

She was soon packed and on a train bound for New York, leaving a note to Erik saying....

Erik,

I have gone to Manhattan. A friend is sick and I must go.

Love,

Anne

It was an extremely long and hard journey, but she made it on time to the Manhattan Train Depot at 3:00 sharp. Spot and Jack were eagerly waiting for her. Noticing them Anne quickly jumped from the platform, hurling her luggage at Spot sending him sprawling on the ground.

Anne rushed up to Jack wrapping him in a gigantic bear hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Ah; I've missed you so." "Wow Anne what a woman you've become. We've missed ya so much," Jack grinned, giving her another hug.

"Well, hello ta you too," Spot groaned from beneath the pile of luggage. "Aw, come on Spot," she said, offering him a hand and a kiss on the cheek once he was up.

"Dat's betta'," he grinned his trademark smirk, approvingly. "Let's go," Anne said once again, very anxious to see how bad off Pie was.

"We's jist gunna go on back ta da lodging house for a bit, but you are free ta go on alone," Spot replied as he called a cab for her. "Well, okay," she replied and they went their separate ways.


	2. Unbelievable News

Anne rushed up the concrete steps of the hospital and into the large eight-story building. "What room number is Pieboy Evans in?" she asked the nurse sitting at the front desk. 

"Who?" the nurse replied. " Perhaps it's under Brandon Evans?" Anne tried again, hopefully. "I'm sorry, but we have no Pieboy or Brandon Evans," the nurse replied, totally confused.

Fury spread through Anne's body as she finally started to realize what was happening," Drat! Oh, just what am I going to do to those jerks?!" Many heads turned as she exited the lobby muttering, rather loudly, things people would say back then were unlady like.

The door to the lobby of the Duane Street Lodging House closed with a loud "**bang**" as Anne stomped in. Spot was quivering over in the corner with none other than her very own old copy of Little Women covering his face. 

She quickly snatched up the book to expose a very disturbed Spot Conlon. "Give me one reason in Hell I shouldn't kill you now," she growled through gritted teeth.

"All right, all right. I know I lied." he replied, gaining composure. "you're damn right you lied! You brought me all the way from Chicago because of it!"

"First of all, if you killed me you'd be dead within' an hour by me boys. Second, I might have lied about Pieboy being sick, but he isn't all that well either. Third, I have another reason I made you come-" Anne interrupted, still quite mad, " And what would that be?" "- There is some real tension buildin' up amongst all a da different territories a New Yawk. A city wide turf war could break out any day. Manhattan is smaller den Brooklyn and dey is gunna need all a da help dat dey can get," Spot explained as he slipped back to his tough guy stature.

"Why didn't ya just tell me?" Anne asked, knowing the truth deep down. "Damn it Anne. Ya know ya wouldn't a come," Spot roared. He quickly grabbed her arm and said, "We're goin' ta see Pieboy." He slowly dragged her into the hall and through the first door on the right. 


	3. Confronted Again

Inside the kitchen Pieboy stood at the sink washing the dishes from the boys lunch earlier that day. Spot let out a loud grunt in order to make his presence known. 

"Spot, Ya come ova' for a visit?" Pie asked, not noticing the quivering figure of Anne behind Spot. Spot reached behind himself and yanked her from her hiding place. She let out a small squeal from the pain his tight grip was putting on her arm. 

"That hurt!" she whaled, causing Pie to whip around. His chin dropped at the sight of her. "Hello," she whispered. "Hey.... I missed you," he replied as he dried his soapy palms on the dishtowel.

"I... I.. I missed you too," she stuttered as she began to edge her way to the door. "I'll jist wait right here until yall are done," Spot grinned, taking a firm place in front of the doorway, blocking her only escape.

Anne scowled at him as she turned back around, "You do know that those things I said at Medda's that night (refer to previous story) weren't true." "I hoped they weren't," Pie paused, "You are gunna stay with us for a while? Aren't you?" he continued hopefully.

"Only until this turf war is over.... then I return home to Chicago to attend school," she replied receiving a low, "We'll see 'bout dat," from Spot.

Before she could flash him a mean look there was the loud sounds of over 40 feet clomping into the lobby and up the stairs to the bunkroom (newsies returning from carryin' da banner). "It would be rude of me not to say hello to the boys," she smiled, giving Spot a good push out of the doorway.


	4. Saturday Night Dinner at Tibby's

After Anne was sure all of the boys had entered the bunkroom she exited the hall and walked up the creaky stairway. As the door slowly slid ajar all of the boys turned to see whom the visitor was. 

She burst out laughing at the looks on their faces, "Okay you guys. After you pick up your chins from the floor I hope that you will maybe stop looking at me that way and give me a hug." 

"Oh my God... Anne," Racetrack yelled grabbed her up into a gigantic hug. "I can't believe ya came back," Blink smiled as he also pulled her into a hug. 

Soon she was being passed around the room, receiving more hugs in the process. "Give her some air guys," Spot chuckled as he entered the bunkroom. 

"Ya visitin' Manhattan, Spot?" Brady asked. "Well, me and Jack picked up Anne at the Train Depot and I thought dat I might join in on a little poker tonight," Spot replied. "Sure, we're jist 'bout ta go ta Tibby's," Pie's voice echoed up the stairs.

*****

At Tibby's they all ordered and sat patiently waiting for their food.

"So, Anne, Where'd you go anyway? You know dat we all missed ya," Mush said from across the table. "So I heard. I missed all of you too. You know that I'm really sorry about all the things I said. I was under a lot of mental stress and I said a lot of things that I didn't mean and ... I just really didn't want to hurt you," Anne replied.

Everyone at the table became quiet as they thought about the events that had happened only a month earlier.

"We're sorry too. We went crazy ova' thinkin' dat if you were hurt or anythin' it woulda been all a our faults," Race whispered. 

"Nahhhh, Come on guys. Don't get all sappy with me now. Everything's fine cause we's all together now and it's gunna stay dat way," Spot chuckled, giving Anne a good, hard slap on the back, knocking the breath out of her.

She quickly turned to glare at Spot and pulled him out of the booth and out the restaurant door.

"Ya almost pulled my arm out a da socket (I know that that's from Grease, but I thought it would fit well here.)," Spot moaned, rubbing his forearm. 

"Well, you.... are...so... stupid!" she paused as she continually slapped him upside the head, "Why are you leading them on like that, saying were together and stuff?"

"Look who's talkin'! I seem to recall someone sayin', I missed yall so much; oh, I so didn't want to hurt you," he whined as he mimicked the little speech she had made, minuets earlier.

Anne sighed as her eyes wandered to a street merchant selling apples across the street. "Look at me Anne!" Spot yelled as he gently slapped her face around to look him in the eye. 

She bit her lip as she sat there staring into his cold blue eyes that seemed to penetrate into the depth of her sole. She could see why people feared him so much. He had his ways of knowing just the right looks to give a person to make them quiver in their boots.

As the pressure his eyes were placing on her built up, she quickly turned away, "How do you do that?" 

"It's a gift," he smirked, "Now look at me-" taking her head in his hands, " I want ya to cut da crap, because I don't want ya hurtin' dose boys no more. Do ya hear? No more buildin' up dere up Pie's or anyone else's hopes of you stayin'." 

Anne knew better than to disagree, but she still hated it when Spot tried to preach over her. She simply nodded her head before jerking away when she heard, "**Spot!**"

A young newsie, of about 11 years of age, came running up Halls Ave. dodging people as he repeatedly bellowed Spot's name. He finally came to a stop at Spot's feet and quickly placed his hands over his head in an effort to receive air.

"What's da news Runnah'?" Spot asked, showing his deep tough guy manner.

"It's begun!" the boy named Runner said through panted breaths.


	5. Back ta da Lodgin' House

****

"Jack!" Spot bellowed from outside of the diner. Sensing the urgency in Spot's voice, Jack quickly ran from the booth and out the door.

"The war has started! We need ta get back ta da lodgin' house immediately. I suggest dat ya send at least 5 of your boys ta every post. The Bronx and waistin' no time and have started to invade," Spot whispered with remote danger on his tongue that Anne and Cowboy could feel.

Runner had informed Spot of the news about the attacks. Spot quickly rambled out orders of what Brooklyn was to do until he returned home. The little boy simply nodded and was down the street before Jack had exited Tibby's.

The guys were soon out of the diner and surrounding Spot, Jack, and Anne. Jack tried to steady his voice before speaking; "The turf war has begun." He paused as shouts of excitement rang out from various guys, "Dat ain't called for! Now we gotta get back ta da lodgin' house!"

As soon as Jack finished speaking all of the boys were forming a pack and rushing steadily in the direction of the lodging house and Anne was shoved to the center of the group.


	6. Remain here

The group of newsies rushed through the front door of the lodging house and up to the bunkroom. The room buzzed with whispers of excitement and nervousness. 

Pieboy quickly slung Anne over his shoulder and carried her quickly up the stairs to the bunkroom. "This really isn't necessary," Anne groaned. 

He gently set her down on the bed, "If you only knew," He paused, "Now, us older newsies have ta go fight an' be lookouts. We will return when da fightin' stops, but we will be no later than dawn. I want you ta stay away from all a da windows an' doors. David's brought Les an' his older sister, Sarah, over to keep deem safe. Snipes will probably start up a poker game soona' or later' to keep occupied," he paused once again, "Oh, and last of all, don't you even think a leavin' da lodgin' house."

Pie was about to continue his demands but he was cut off sharply, "Where's Spot?" asked Anne. "He's gone back to Brooklyn...to defend his turf. Why?" 

"Just wonderin'," she replied sadly. "What's wid you an' Spot lately?" Pie asked slyly, looking her strait in the eye. "Oh...well..." Anne paused, "Spot got my address to my apartment in Chicago and he wrote me telling me the news of what was going on with the boys... and you," She continued.

"Get your butt down here Pie. We gotta go to da borda'!" Blink yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm comin'!" he yelled back. Then turned to Anne, "We's gunna talk about dis later," before exiting the room.

"Be careful," Anne whispered, but Pieboy was already out of the lobby and heading down the side alleyway with the guys.

Anne slowly traipsed over to her bunk and laid down to stair at the ceiling tiles above her. Thoughts began to suddenly wiz through her head: _I've got to go see Spot. I've got to get to Brooklyn._


	7. Dangerous Travels

"I'm going to go down stairs to get a glass of water," Anne said, getting up from the circular table full of cards and coins. 

"Aight, but ya betta' hurry. We ain't gunna wait for eva' for you to play," Snipes replied, slightly tilting her chair back in style. 

Anne smiled and acted as if she was going to head down stairs, but slyly took a detour to her bunk instead, where she gathered her belongings. She quickly, but quietly went down stairs and to the alleyway beside the lodging house.

There she changed to her darkest dress, hoping to maybe blend in with the shadows.

Swiftly Anne darted behind and among various things that sat along the streets. She knew full well the danger she was placing on herself at being alone at night on the barren streets. Despite all of the things that could happen she continued on her journey to Brooklyn.


	8. The Bridge

The Brooklyn Bridge stood beautifully before her._ All I have to do is cross the bridge and I'll be at the lodging house and everything will be fine_: Anne thought to herself as she slowly stepped out of the shadows and onto the bridge.

A distant clock chimed two at a far distant cathedral causing her to jump violently. Then there was a loud yell, "Hey you! Doll face!" 

Three large blokes stepped out from the shadows beside her. The tallest and most muscular continued to speak to her, "You should know not ta be out at dis dangerous hour." The three chuckled devilishly as she stood horrorstruck, unable to make a sound.

Wanting to hide her fear she straitened up and spoke, "I think that you boys should go along on your way."

"Oh do ya now?" the boy asked, "Just one question. Are you a newsie?" 

Anne thought critically before speaking, "Actually," she paused, "Yes!" Going by her gut instinct she turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her in the direction of the Brooklyn Lodging House.


	9. "It's me"

Anne ran towards the lodging house for the longest time, until she reached the edge of the bridge and was struggling for air.

The three guys, who appeared to be newsies or scabbers of some sort, were only feet behind her so Anne took a risky decision and plunged off the side of the bridge to the freezing water of the East River below.

Treading water, she slowly made her way over to the nearby docks that surrounded the lodging house, unaware that she was no longer being followed.

Spot, who had been sitting atop his perch, turned quickly after hearing the sounds of splashing water. He took aim with his slingshot at the side of the dock where the intruder would be washing up any second. 

Anne struggled to pull herself up on the weathered wooden planks of the platform, but as soon as she had almost gotten fully upon the structure she came face to face with a loaded slingshot.

"Hold it right there," Spot muttered, through gritted teeth before recognizing her. "It's me, Anne," she yelled urgently hoping he wouldn't release the marble loaded in his weapon.

Spot's face softened quickly as rushed over to give a hand. As soon as she was up he fumbled to put the slingshot away. To Anne's surprise a look of rage spread across his expressionless face as he gave her a slap to the back of the head.

"What da Hell are you doing here? Pieboy told you to stay at da lodgin' house!" he fumed

"I was worried about everyone. Including you; God help me. You said that you brought me to Manhattan to help and dammit how am I supposed to do that when I'm locked up with the babies and miss annoying loud mouth?" Anne roared.

"Glad ta see dat ya didn't leave your spirit back in Chicago along wid your heart," Spot chuckled, giving her his trademark smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she whispered through gritted teeth. "Shut your trap. I'se gotta teach ya how ta fight and we don't have time ta waist," he replied, shoving a slingshot at her as he lined up a row of old bottles. 


	10. Changing

"Dat's great!" Spot praised as Anne nailed the third perfect shot in a row, "Good thing youse a fast learner, but dis ain't gunna work dough," he pointed to her black skirt. 

"Well, it 's going to have to, because I only brought dresses from Chicago. If someone had told me in the first place that I was going to be fighting I might have been more prepared," Anne said, crossing her arms before him and showing some of the Irish blood that she had no idea flowed in her genes.

"Shuddup, Let's go get you outta dat crap," Spot replied harshly tugging her to the entrance of the lodge. "Ise don't see why youse tryin' to look all proper. You ain't no lady. Youse a newsie," Spot muttered grumpily under his breath. 


	11. Recognize

"Ain't we a little busy right now ta be havin' goils ova', Spot?" a guy from across the room joked as Anne and Spot exited his private room, clothes changed and ready to go.

"Shuddup!" Spot yelled back, "Anne ain't like dat. Besides yall know Anne." The guys that remained lounging around in the room looked from one to another, confused.

"You remember Pie and her," Spot explained, receiving a lot of "oh yeah's" and "I remembah'". 

The boy who had spoken to Spot first, who Anne later learned to be known as Skinner started to talk again, allowing Spot's temper to flare up, "Oh so youse da one dat broke da poor guy's heart."

"That's me," Anne whispered sadly. "Dere you go make goils unhappy again. No wonder ya neva' have a goil. She didn't mean to break Pie's heart. She jist thought she had leave. -" Spot paused, "Why am I tellin you dummies about it. Let's get a move on!"

All of the guys jumped up quickly, though grumbling a bit, not wanting to make Spot any madder than he already was.


	12. The duel

The sounds of punches could be heard from a block away causing Anne to become queasy. Sensing her stomach knot, Spot placed an arm around her shoulders, "You're gunna do fine. I taught ya well." She turned to give him a reassuring nod.

As they neared the Manhattan/Bronx border three figures quickly jumped out from a distant alleyway. "What da Hell are ya doin' here Anne?" Pyeboy asked, waving his arms in the air with disbelief. 

Spot quickly clamped a strong hand over Anne's twisted mouth before she could make a word of explanation.

"She disobeyed an' came ta Brooklyn, which she coulda been killed in da process. But we ain't gunna argue about it no more. The only matta' is dat she's safe now," Spot said.

"I had a feelin' ya might leave da lodgin' house. More den an hour wid Sarah can drive anybody nuts," Pye replied, receiving a glare from Jack. All of the guys chuckled at that remark, easing their nerves a bit. 

"Now lets go kick some Bronx butt!" Anne laugh. Yells mixed with agreement and excitement echoed from the guys as they charged into the crowd of fighting newsies.

Anne rushed over to try her luck with a tall guy, sporting sandy brown hair. He didn't seem to be too muscular, so she thought she could probably take him, though his eyes seemed to say otherwise.

He did a graceful bow, "Me name is Calico. You know dat I don't want to fight you, despite the fact dat youse a Manahattaner."

Those words caught her attention, causing her to think intently, "That's were you're wrong! I am **_The_** Manhattaner."

He just laughed and continued, " Ya know doll-" he paused throwing the first punch at her chin. "-youse real purty and all. How 'bout we stop dis fight and go have a little fun?" he continued, mischievously.

"In your dreams," Anne hesitated, caught off guard.

"No! In yours!" Calico replied, giving her a hard, painful blow to the stomached. She sank down slowly as pain rushed through her right ribs.

Just as she was slipping into unconsciousness she heard a yell of pain and a loud "thump" as a body fell to the ground at her side.

She slowly cocked an eye to see Calico lying beside her in pain as Spot kicked him repeatedly. "Stop Spot," she moaned as loud as she possibly could. 

He stopped suddenly and looked down her. Giving Calico one last kick in the stomach, Spot bent down and gently patted her on the back. "I guess you rolled with the punches," he said with mock humor. 

She chuckled causing the pain in her ribs to increase, making her ball up with pain. "Let's get you back ta da lodgin' house," Spot whispered, his arms encircling her waist and carefully lifting her into his arms. 


	13. Realizations

"Put me down Spot," Anne whispered, "We could go a lot faster an' we would have less of a worry a bein' seen." 

"Wait! When did dis happen?" Spot, asked totally confused at her accent. She quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, "Ya wanna wake up da whole neighborhood an' let all a da Bronx know we's here? Ya dummy! Let's just say dat I have changed because I found meself back dere," and paused.

"Ise not even gunna ask what dat means... I have neva' understood goils and I neva' will," Spot laughed and continued to carry her through the alleyway.

"Now put me down Spot!" Anne ordered him, "Me ribs don't hurt too much anymore, only when I breath or yell at you. Which, our problem could be solved if you'd put me down!" she continued.

"Alroight, alroight!" Spot paused, setting her on her feet, "I still says dat you are not in da condition for walkin'," he continued in an undertone, "besides I was kinda enjoyin' meself."

"What?" she asked, not hearing the last part of his sentence. Seeing that he did not answer her question she replied, "I am gunna need some support though."

He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist for support. "Dat betta?" Spot asked, receiving a simple nod as they continued through the many back alleys of New York. 

They continued talking the same, sometimes getting quite loud with arguments at each other and waking up a few very unhappy occupants of the apartments.


	14. Get some rest

"Home sweet home," Anne grinned as they entered the Duane Street Lodging House. Suddenly Spot wrapped his arms gently around her waist and began to carry her up the threshold to the bunkroom.

"I'm capable of walkin' up da stairs," Anne groaned. "Ya don't want ta do anythin' dat will hurt your ribs," Spot replied, setting her down on a bottom bunk.

"Me ribs don't hurt any more. I'm jist so.... tired," she said through stifled yawns. "Get some sleep. You woiked hard tanight. Da guys will be comin' in in a few hours," Spot continued chattering away at her bedside, not noticing that she had dozed off not long after the first three words.

"How was da fight, Spot," Snipes asked, taking Spot's attention from Anne. "Anne got a little scraped up," Spot motioned to her lifeless looking form beside him, "but she'll be fine. Da guys will be gettin' in any minuet now. Ya might wanna wake Kloppy." 

"Aight," Snipes replied and turned to descend the stairway.

"Well, I'm off," Spot said to the remaining occupants of the room. "Anne's gunna be mad ta find ya not here when she wakes up," Sarah said from across the room.

"Jist tell her not to come after me. She's done it once and who knows if she'll do it again." Spot replied. 


	15. Awakening

Anne woke up groggily, trying to allow her eyes to adjust to the sunlight that flooded the room. "Spot?" she asked, peering around with squinted eyes. 

"Anne! You're finally up!" Mush chuckled being his usual jolly self. "Hey Mush! It looks like you turned up okay after da fight," she replied, not so happily, being the night person that she was. 

"Where's Spot?" she asked again.

"What's wid dis?" he asked, referring to her accent, ignoring her question. 

"What? Oh! Dis? Well, let's jist say dat a lot of things happened last night. Where's Spot?" Anne continued. 

"So ya mean dat you're stayin?" Mush asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down. "I guess I am-" she was interrupted by a loud "Yahoo!" from Mush, but before he could leave to go tell the others Anne grabbed him abruptly by the shirt, "-now how many times do I have ta ask you before I get it through dat thick head a yours? **Where's Spot?**" 


	16. The Escape

"He's gone back to Brooklyn," Mush said. Anne quickly let go of Mush's shirt and began to walk swiftly towards the door. 

Suddenly she was intercepted by Mush and Race. "Uh. Uh. Uh. You ain't goin' nowhere," Mush grinned, taking a firm place in front of the door and tightening his grip on her arm as she struggled more and more to break past him.

"Spot wants you ta remain in Manhattan. We can't let ya leave," Race gasped as she stepped firmly on the front of his foot. He started hopping around in pain, leaving a gap in the barrier that had blocked her exit.

Anne charged down the stairs to the dismay of Mush, who came hurtling after her. "Block da door!" he yelled to the participants of a poker game taking place in the lobby.

Snoddy and Jake jumped up from their chairs and rushed to the door, making a wall in front of it. "Drat!" Anne cursed, giving the floor a good stomp. 

"I already told you. You can't leave. Dose ribs a yours ain't done healin'. Besides, Spot'll be back tonight. Now get back up in dat bed," Mush said, ushering her back up to the bunkroom.


	17. Laughs in the Bunk Room

Anne received a deep scowl from Racetrack as she reentered the bunkroom. "Race, I'm sorry for hurtin' ya so. Still pals?" she asked softly, giving him a good old pouty face. 

Race's tone quickly lessened, "None a us could eva' hate ya Anne. Youse like a sista' ta us, but man! Youse sure do got a Hell of a kick!" he laughed as he rubbed his decreasingly pained foot. 

"Well, I get a lotta practice from ole' Conlon," she replied, walking over to a bunk where Pieboy lay sleeping soundly. She watched silently as his chest would rise and fall, rise and fall, as gentle as the clouds that billowed in the sky on that unusual warm winter's day.

"Heavy sleeper, dat boy is," Mush whispered, putting an arm around Anne's shoulders. Anne quickly turned to face him, "I was wonderin'; who made you me mudda?"

"I guess you could say dat Conlon did. He wants me to protect you. Anyway, we need one when Kloppman's not handy. Now go get in bed. We's gunna need ya ta fight tanight." he replied. 


	18. Tommy?

__

A dewy fog arose from a field of emerald green. Vision began to become more and more impossible. Suddenly before all could be lost a little boy appeared. "Sister! Sister" the child squealed. "Tommy? Tommy!" Anne yelled, "I'm coming!" But then the mist began to totally overcome her body as she ran towards the helpless figure. "Tommy! I'm coming!" she continued to yell, searching, hoping to reach him. Anne finally gave up, sobs filling her body, as the fog and screams engulfed her....

Anne awoke violently brushing away the tears that had been filling her pillow. Scanning the room, there was no sign of movement as all of the guys slept soundly. Snores escaping from Blink made her face soften a bit. Collecting her belongings that had been delivered earlier by Skinner, she crept over to the window leading to the fire escape.

At Blocks Square Anne stopped to buy a collection of pastries and fruits from the merchant's stands. She thought furiously of her dream as a man in a puffy white chef's hat packaged her delicious purchases. Her brain rattled from her effort to contain the information from the dream that was so difficultly trying to slip away.

"Thanks," she forced a smile to the man who handed her brown paper sack.

__

What if that boy was brother? Maybe Tommy is my brother. - Anne thought to herself as she devoured some of the food at as she sat by a fountain in the square. 


	19. How many...

The shades on the windows that lined Spot's private room were pulled shut, blocking the beautiful sunshine from entering. Anne sat and watched Spot sitting in the darkened room from a crack in the pulled shade.

She could have laughed out loud at the way he continually rubbed and polished the golden tip of his precious cane, had she not been so angry.

One day she had jokingly grabbed his cane from his belt loop and he had about tore her living day lights out.

Spot's head jerked up at the sound of Anne rattling through the window. 

"How many damn times are you gunna make me run away from dem ta come afta' you?" Anne said loudly, getting up from the floor after falling from the windowsill.

"Well, how many damn times do I have to tell you dat you need ta stay dere?" Spot asked, louder.

"Well, how many damn times is it gunna take for you ta undastand dat I ain't gunna listen?" Anne asked, her voice raising even louder.

"How'd you get past dem anyway?" Spot asked just above a whisper since their faces were only inches apart. 

Thinking he had yelled at her, Anne raised up to yell back, but stopped quickly when she realized that he was staring at her. His ice blue eyes met hers with a glimmer from the light that shone in from the window she had opened.

Coming to reality she realized that she had also been staring back at him and began to fumble with her words, "Uh... What...where you sayin'?"

His spread into a large grin, "Uh.... I can't remembah'." Anne began to giggle and Spot began to join in.

"I bought some food at da merchant's shops. Would you like ta join me?" Anne asked between laughs as she extended an arm. "I would be delighted me lady," Spot chuckled, receiving her arm.


	20. A ladys' picnic

"Wanna slice?" Spot asked, cutting a piece of apple with his switchblade. "Sure, as long as dat thing is clean," Anne replied. "It's clean," he replied, handing over the slice. 

"Ain't da sky beautiful," she asked, gazing out over the East River. A palette of pastels spread out across the horizon drawing a lot of attention. 

"It ain't nothin' compared ta da bridge," Spot replied, crunching in to the fruit. "I'd have ta disagree," Anne mumbled as she chewed, but was stopped when Spot turned to give her a glare for her remark.

"Ain't ya mum eva' told ya dat if ya frown like dat too much your face'll get stuck dat way?" Anne joked.

"No, I've neva' heard dat." Spot replied, matter of factly.

"Well, It's a good thing I'm here den. I doubt dat all da goils a New Yawk would keep lovin' a guy with a screwed up face," Anne giggled.

"Hey!" Spot laughed, ruffling her hair, "Besides, Me mudda neva' was around when I was younger. She died when I was five."

"I'm sorry Spot. I didn't mean to bring it up," she kicked her self mentally, "Like I'm one ta talk. I can't even remembah' if I had a mum. Anne began to run her fingers through her brownish blond, matted hair as she began to twist it into an unruly braid.

"So you haven't remembered anymore a your past?" Spot asked kind of surprised. 

"Well, I had a few dreams, but dreams ain't nutten," Anne replied sadly, making an effort to become extremely interested in the grass. She plucked a single blade of green and brought it up close to her eye to inspect it.

"Dat's crazy! Me mudda used ta have dis friend named Flora Bogartson. She was what the hoity toities call...uh.. What's it called...oh yeah, a nutcase-" Anne interrupted him with a laugh, but he continued, "She believed she was a fortuneteller." 

"Dere ain't real fortunetellers. Dey are nutcases!" Anne laughed hysterically. 

"Shuddup! She wasn't a nutcase. Just a little strange, -" he was interrupted again as Anne let out another rounds of giggles. "Are you through now, so I can finish what I was saying?" Spot asked, eyebrow raised. He was sort of unhappy to see that she wasn't taking him seriously, but happy to have her laughing.

"Go ahead. I'll shuddup." Anne replied, beginning to control her laughter, but still showing a large grin.

"I use to think dat she was da most wonderful lady in da woild. 'Dreams are everything!' she would say. 'They tell the future. They tell what you are thinking; what you want; what you need." he continued.

Anne turned to look at Spot, "But what about nightmares?" 

"Dey're da same as dreams. They tell other things like what you hope to find, what you fear, and other stuff like dat," he replied.

Anne looked down as a tingle fell upon her pinky. A little ladybug sat rigidly on her little finger. She giggled to her self as she began to count the dots. "Eight," she said.

"Eight what?" Spot asked transferring his attention to her rather than the sunset.

"Eight dots on me Lady's back. Here..." she said, about to let the insect fly off.

"Wait!" Spot said, catching the bug in mid-flight. "Make a wish," he whispered, replacing the quivering bug upon Anne's finger.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she thought carefully for the perfect wish. Finally, she reopened her eyes and allowed the lady to glide off with a single swish of her hand.

Anne slowly turned back around to face Spot as soon as 'her lady' had disappeared from view.

"Dat's one thing me mudda taught me," he whispered as he sat, once again, gazing out at the sky. He looked at peace that moment. The sunset seemed to engulf his emotions the same as the fog had done so to Anne in her dream. His eyes glimmered in a way Anne had never seen before. She thought to herself that it was probably that at that moment he was the way he was meant to be, without the worry of selling papers or giving orders, or settling disagreements. He was one with himself.

"Spot?" Anne asked softly, taking his hand in hers. 

"Hmmm....? he replied softly, then he felt her soft hand slip into his. He turned to face her, usual grin across his face, "Tell me about your dream." 


	21. The dream

Anne told Spot all of the details of her dream she had had earlier that day. "You woke up cryin'?" Spot asked sympathetically, "and I wasn't there." 

"Yeah," she replied sadly, "I wanted to reach him so badly, and yet, I couldn't."

"Well, ya know what I think? I think dat dat little boy was your brother. I bet he's been lookin' all ova' for you-" 

Anne interrupted him; "We gotta go find him, right now!" She stood up violently, dragging Spot up wid her. 

"Anne! Anne! Anne!" he yelled, trying to get her attention as she dragged him down the street. 

Finally he had had enough of being pulled down the sidewalk and jerked her around to calm her down. "Anne," he whispered, his worried eyes peering directly into hers. "We can't go lookin' for him right now. It's getting dark and we's gotta get back ta da lodgin' house to prepare for da fight."

"Damn dis fight!" Anne cursed, " I wanna go look for him."

"I know ya do and so do I, but dis ain't da time ta be goin' on a search. I tell ya what. After dis war is ova' I will conduct a city wide search wid all a da newsies," Spot smirked. "Really," she asked excitedly.

"I promise. Who knows? He could even be one a newsie." Spot replied seriously, taking her hands in his. 

" Now, I know ya ain't gunna like dis," he paused, "but I need ya ta go ta Manhattan-" Anne opened a mouth to protest, but he quickly silenced her. 

"I've gotta give me boys da commands and den I'll be ova' within' and hour," Spot continued, giving Anne the biggest puppy dog face he could conjure up.

"Who can resist dat face?" Anne said sadly, jerking her hands away and turning the other way. She slowly eased back around to face him, wide grin spread across her lips, "Everyone always wondered what made all a da goils love ya, cause it certainly ain't ya looks."

"Hey!" Spot yelled, acting to be hurt. Anne zoomed out of there, giggling happily all the way back to Duane Street.


	22. Do dreams come true?

As Anne was walking happily along to the lodging house she whistled a merry tune. Just as she was passing an alleyway she heard a strange noise come from its depths. Her whistling ceased and she turned to gaze into the shadows that lined a row of crates and trashcans.

Someone let out a gasp as she lit a match to brighten her view. A mess of matted hair quickly tucked into a pair of and two frail arms wrapped around them to stop their quivering. 

"Hello?" Anne asked quietly, easing forward gently to move a trashcan aside that had been shielding her view. "What's your name?" she whispered.

The child hesitated, "Thomas."

"Thomas...you say? That's a wonderful a name. I... I... I.. used to know someone very dear ta me named Tommy," she replied, her voice cracking at the mention of her brother from her dream.

Suddenly the mess of hair began to rise from it's position and two large beady blue eyes popped open, squinting feverishly to see the girl before them. She lit another match and held it up to her face to show that she showed no harm.

"Amy?" the two eyes grew larger, which she thought to have been impossible since they were already close to the size of golf balls.

"What?" she paused, staring at the figure oddly, "Do you know me?"

"Amy!" the child squealed, jumping up from the ground to give her a gigantic hug. 

The sudden extra weight caused Anne to fall backwards out into the street. The sunlight that had slowly began to slide behind the drifting clouds beamed down on the face of the boy who had jumped on top of her. 

She immediately recognized him, "Tommy!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged him, not caring that all of the passer biers were staring at the two squealing street rats. 

"Yes! It's me, TOMMY! I have been looking all over for you, Sister!" 

Anne sat up, realizing that they were receiving some very unpleasant looks. She stood him up and then bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Oh my goodness! Your cheeks feel like ice! Let's get ya home."

"You mean that we have a real home? Not like that other place?" a grin splashed across his rosy face.

"Well, I can't really say what dat old place was like, but I can tell you dat here you will have nice warm bed and a group of guys dat will surely care 'bout you jist as much as dey do me," Anne replied, practically skipping down the sidewalk with her new baby brother bouncing happily on her back in piggy back style.


	23. The warm welcome

"Where have you been?" Mush shrieked, noticing Anne saunter through the front door of the lodging house, wide grin spread from ear to ear. Her steps were considerably lighter from the wonderful surprise she had received minuets earlier. 

"I met up wid Conlon and he said dat da maximum punishment you all are gunna receive is perhaps a good soakin' for lettin' me leave," she smiled.

All of the guys lounging around the room, through up their hands in disbelief. "Thanks a lot, Anne." Blink groaned sarcastically. 

"You guys need ta loosin' up a bit. I was only foolin'!" Anne laughed, setting Tommy down from his piggyback ride.

"Who's da pip squeak?" Skittery chuckled from across the room at the usual poker game being held.

"Race, wouldja' mind poppin' Skit for me?" Anne yelled. Race smiled widely, "It'd be a pleasure." Race reached over from across the poker table and hit Skittery a little harder than Anne intended, allowing her to receive a scowl.

"Everyone," she paused, motioning them to pay attention as she made an effort to usher Tommy out from his hiding place. "May I introduce...? Tommy...me baby brother." she sank down nervously as the room grew deathly quiet.

Race stood up quickly, tossing his cards around in disbelief, "Ya mean....dat dis be your kin?"

All of the other guys began to gain their composure from the shock and ran over to have a look at the family of their best friend. Tommy grew shakier as a pile of strange guys began to crowd around him and his sister.

Race kneeled down to the little boy's level and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Two gigantic blue eyes, an exact match for Anne's, peaked out from behind her black skirt.

"Hey buddy. Me name's Racetrack, but da fellas call me Race," he said, extending a hand. Tommy gladly shook it and began to ease out from his hiding place. "Oh, your hands are so cold!" Race shuddered, ushering the child over to the sofa that sat opposite to the fireplace.

"Spot'll be gettin' in soon and-" Anne began to say before Tommy interrupted her, his voice filled with excitement, "You mean that we have a dog!" All of the guys chuckled at the thought of what Spot would have done if he had heard what he had been called.

"No, Tommy. Spot isn't a dog. He's a guy. Jist all a da odder people dat live here wid me," Anne explained. 

"Is Spot mean like those other people who took you away from me?" he asked, terror edging to his voice.

"I'm sure he'll love ya jist as much as we do," Race smiled.

"He doesn't like me," Tommy whined, extending a finger a Skittery.

"Don't pay no attention to Skit. He's jist a bum." Race laughed, receiving another scowl from Skittery, who was growing more and more irritated from all of the criticism he had been receiving.

The minuets that followed that followed were full of questions and introductions from all of the boys.

"Like I started ta say earlier; I think dat we should get you washed up before Spot gets in. I was hoping we could surprise him." Anne explained, trying to smudge away some of the grime that stood on his dirty face.

"Mush, Blink, Race. Yall wouldn't mind showing Tommy to the washroom? Wouldja'?"

"Shoir," Blink smiled, taking Tommy's hand.

"Uh, Anne..." Mush whispered, not making a move to go upstairs as he stared blankly past Anne and out the window to Duane Street. 


	24. Scrub a dub dub...Three men in a tub

"What?" Anne replied, turning to face the window that Mush was staring so strangely at. She gasped at the sight that stood before her. Large gusts of winter snow billowed endlessly like cotton in the brightened lamp light of the street.

"I don't think dat we's gunna be goin' ta Tibby's tanight," Mush groaned, continually staring out at the blizzard.

"Oh my God," Jack said, his voice become raspy, "I guess it does mean dat we's gunna be stayin' in tanight."

"Damn! I sure was lookin' forward ta dinner too," Blink groaned, taking Tommy's other hand.

Race, Blink and Mush escorted Tommy upstairs to the washroom where they intended on cutting his hair and making him more presentable, though Tommy thought otherwise.

"Let go of me!" Tommy screamed, splashing suds and bubbles about the room as he struggled to be released.

"Your sissy wants you to look nice an' clean. I hate ta say it, but dat mop a yours is makin' ya look far from it," Mush laughed, ruffling his hair with his palm.

"You are going to hurt me!" Tom whaled, continually flailing his arms in the air.

"Look kid. We ain't gunna hurt ya," Blink assured, releasing Tom, but blocking the door from an escape.

"See look. Dis causes no pain," he smiled, grabbing a twig of Race's curly hair and chopping it off as a demonstration.

"**Hey!**" Racetrack yelled angrily, "Man do I need a smoke."

"I thought ya said ya was gunna quit," Mush laughed.

"Well, anybody's gunna need somethin' ta ease deir brains after hangin' around you twits for long enough," he groaned, going over to sit in the corner as he lit up his Cuban.

"Shoir Race, shoir," Blink chuckled, grabbing the scissors from Race's grasp.

"Now are ya gunna let us cut dat crap a yours or not?" Mush asked, kneeling down to face Tommy.

He simply nodded and Mush and Blink went at scrubbing and pruning the poor child to death.


	25. Shocking Experience

#Meanwhile, back in the lobby the guys sat around grumpily discussing the wonderful food that would have been filling their bellies.

"Hey! I've got an idea," Anne paused, receiving everyone's attention. "I'm a fairly good cook and if there's anything in dat kitchen I'm sure dat I could whip somethin' up," she suggested. 

Jack looked around expectantly, taking a pole with his eyes through the crowd that lounged about the room, "Well, it looks like we's up ta givin' it a try. Bad food is betta' den no food."

"Speak for yourself!" Jake groaned.

"Oh ye of little faith," Anne smiled, clapping her hands together with delight. Cooking had always been one of her favorite pass times during her times with Erik. 

The thought of cooking brought Mr. Bridgefield to mind- what was he doing at that moment? How did he take the surprise of her just up and leaving? - _I'm sure he's fine _- Anne thought. 

But then another soul came to mind-Spot. _He would be arriving any minuet. But what about the snow? What if he had gotten lost in the blizzard on his way over? - _Anne scolded herself for all of the what ifs that had been running through her mind. Spot Conlon was known for knowing all of the back ways and alleys of New York City by heart. _He would be the last person to get lost._

The door flew open with a loud swish causing gasps to erupt from the room as a hunched back figure hobbled in. Snow whirled through the opened doorway turning Anne to chills.

"May we help you?" she asked, placing a hand upon the lump that sat so rigidly on the stranger's back. Anne let out a raspy sigh, leading the person over to the fire.

Jack shut the entry behind them, allowing the room to warm itself up again.

She sat the figure down comfortably in front of the fire ablaze, removing his snow-dampened shawl wrapped tightly around himself. 

"Spot!" Anne gasped as the quivering Spot Conlon, shielding in damp clothed, bright purple lips sticking out puffily.

The sight of Spot didn't startle her near as much as the picture that stood beside him. What had appeared to be a hump was actually Pieboy. 

Spot had carried him all of the way from the border to Duane Street, where he had come near to giving up hope of reaching the lodging house in the terribly confusing storm.

"Oh my Lord," Jack yelled shakily, running to his best friend's side. "Go get your blankets. Go on! All a ya!" he roared, as the boys moved hastily up to gather all of the garments.

Anne, Jack, and Spot remained at Pie's side. "I'm alright guys," Pie whispered feebly.

"You'll be even betta' when ya get fully warmed up," Anne forced a smile. She began to think to herself. Not a single thing had come to her mind about Pie's safety, but then, she managed to worry about Spot.

Spot and Jack had stood up from the floor and were talking in an undertone. Anne joined them, brushing the cinders from her dress. 

"I found him buried in a couple a inches a snow ova' on Halls Ave. . If I had walked by much latah' he woulda' been gone," Spot whispered. Anne gently patted him on the cheek, muttering, "I'm gunna go make yall some soup. Be sure and wrap up Pie good and warm in dose blankets da boys bring down and den tell dem ta might as well make down ta sleep down here tanight. It will be much warmer down her by da fire."

Spot nodded, giving her a slight smile. "You wrap up too. You have such a chill about you," Anne muttered to Spot as she walked into the kitchen.


	26. Salt and Peppa'

A pleasant aroma of dinner drifted lightly from the kitchen and Spot decided to go check out what was making his stomach rumble.

Anne turned as the door to the kitchen slowly creaked open. "Come have a taste of this," she said, giving Spot a slight smile.

Spot walked over happily, eager to receive some food. She scooped up some of the rice and bean slop and brought it up to lips, but she stopped as his face spread into grin and he laughed, "If I die after eatin' dis be sure ta tell Pie ta take ova' da position as Brooklyn leada'.

Anne groaned. She should have known he was going to make some kind of uncalled for remark about her cooking, "Jist eat da damn soup."

Spot chuckled to himself; he loved how she knew just the right thing to say to make him to make him laugh and just the right tone to say it in. His face twinkled brilliantly in the dim candle light of the room and his grin seemed to light up his entire mood. She served him the spoon of food and began to drum her fingers nervously along the cabinet top as she waited his response. 

Finally he spoke, "Dat's pretty good. Needs more salt."

Anne was really not in the mood for his jokes. The surprise of Pieboy had been just enough to overcome her joyful spirits about finding her brother, but of course Spot didn't know that. 

"How would you know?" she asked grumpily, turning around to stir the soup. 

Spot loved finding just the right things to near her borderline of anger and it seemed he had struck gold. She was very touchy about her cooking, "Me mudda was Italian and us Italians know our food.

He ignored her sigh and reached around her to grab the salt, pepper, and spices on the rack. He fiddled with different seasonings for a few minuets longer without saying a word. Then he turned and exited laughing at her distraught expression, "Tell us when dat's done. Da guys are itchin' ta fill their bellies."

As soon as the door was closed Anne began to curse under her breath as she thought of how Spot has probably ruined her entrée. She carefully spooned out some of the dish and tasted it. Her face softened quickly as the hot steamy liquid seeped down her throat.

"Wow.... That's really good," she whispered to herself as she took another bite. 


	27. Clean up

"Dinner's served!" Anne yelled out into the lobby. All of the occupants of the room rushed to their feet and through the dinning room door, almost knocking the two bowls she clutched from her hands.

"Here you go," she smiled, handing over the bowls to Spot and Pie.

Spot looked up from his soup with concern, "Ain't you hungry?"

"Oh, I'll jist wait until after everyone's done," Anne replied. Rising to her feet, she went upstairs.

****

Mush and Racetrack were just finishing towel drying Tommy's greatly shortened hair, while Blink rushed around the room, busying himself with cleaning off all of the suds that had flown about.

"Amy!" Tommy squealed as Anne entered the room. His gigantic eyes filled with utter amazement, "We had a water fight and Racetrack got mad and gave Blink a black eye!"

"I can see that," Anne laughed, peering around the room and at Kid Blink who had a slightly purple shinner coming to view. 

Blink stared back at her with a sarcastic smile.

"Come on guys. Let's go get somethin' to eat," she laughed, wrapping her arms around Mush and Blink's necks, leading them down the stairs. Tommy giggled happily as Race picked him up and slung him over his shoulder as they followed.


	28. Mysterious Man

"Thank you Sir. Please enjoy your stay with us at New Yawk's finest, The Palace Hotel," the front desk worker said to a mysterious man in a dark over coat that had been used to block out the roaring gusts of snow.

"I'm sure I will," the man replied as a bellhop scooped up his pile of luggage.


	29. Remember!

The large blizzard continued to rattle the window pains of the lodging house. Spot and Pieboy sat comfortably wrapped in piles of blankets slurping their delicious soup.

"We was wonderin' where you boys were," Spot said to Race, Blink, and Mush as they sat down on the palette of brightly drawn out blankets that covered the floor.

"Yeah, well" Blink began to say, but he was cut off by a punch to the stomach by Racetrack. Anne gave Race a look of gratitude, because she truly wished to introduce her baby brother on her own. 

Tommy took a seat down beside them on the floor. Spot stared at him with great fascination as Anne began to explain, " Spot, this is me baby brother, Tommy."

Anne let out a gasp for air as Spot hugged her tightly, "Spot, I...can't.... breath." Tommy giggled at his sister's strained face.

"Oh, sorry," Spot muttered with embarrassment as he pulled away, "I jist can't believe you found him."

"Yeah, I know. Ya shoulda seen da looks we got as I practically hugged him to death when I found him in da alleyway dis afternoon."

"I think dat I can probably imagine it," he paused, "Man! I can definitely see a resemblance between you two. I mean.... dose eyes are a perfect match."

Anne laughed, "Yeah, but who knows where you got dat mop a yours from." She smiled to Tommy and ruffled his hair.

Tommy looked at her strangely, "Don't you remember, Amy? Papa had dark hair."

"Well, Tommy. You probably don't know dis, but somehow I ended up in an alleyway and Mush here saved me," she paused to point at Mush, "I couldn't remember anything about my past." 

"**Nothing?!** NO Amy! You've gotta remember. You've just got to remember! : Mama's singing us to sleep in the big red chair by the window over looking the fields, or our cows, Daisy and Buttercup, that we used to have to milk every morning at dawn, or Papa taking us out to the back yard and teaching us to play baseball and you how to be a pitcher, or Reverend Fitzgerald taking us on those weekend fishing trips to the lake outside of town, or Grandma letting us watch her Friday night bridge games and her serving us that ice cold lemonade and her famous fudge brownie squares, or..."

"**_No_!!!!**" Anne yelled violently, tears rushing down her face, "I don't remember Mum or Papa or the Reverend or Grandma! I don't remember any of it!" She got up quickly and ran up the stairs to the chilly bunkroom.


	30. Time will allow

They all looked at Tommy solemnly as Anne ran from the room

"I think dat it's be best if you all go and get some soup," Spot said.

"But, I didn't mean to make her sad. I just don't want her to forget all of our good times together," Tommy replied sadly.

"We know kid. It's just gunna take a little time for her ta get used ta havin' you back. Us newsies have been her only family for quite some time now and she's just goin' through a lot right now," Race explained.

"Jist give it time," Mush whispered. 


	31. A Purpose in the Blistery Cold

Spot drew his arms near to his chest as he entered the extremely chilly bunkroom. "Anne!" he called out continually, but the only replies received were the moaning gusts of wind that seemed to be escaping from an opened window.

"Now I wonder which idiot coulda' left da window open on a night like dis," he muttered under his breath. 

Just as he began to slide it shut his eyebrows shot up as the sounds of gentle sobs escaped the darkness.

"Anne?" he asked, mainly to himself, as he climbed up the fire escape to the roof. 

Huddled in a ball, over in the corner of the roof, Anne sat rigidly overlooking the street below. Suddenly sweet notes began to escape her blistered lips. Spot didn't recognize the tune, but any of the Manhattan boys would have surely known that it was the song she had hummed from her past the day before she left them,

"Songs my mother taught me

in the days long vanish'd

seldom from her eyelids

were the teardrops banish'd

Now I teach my children

each melodious measure;

oft the tears are flowing;

oft they flow from my mem'ry's treasure."

(sung by Charlotte Church (tr. Natalie Macfarren)

"Anne," he called out to her. She slowly lifted her head to see Spot standing over her.

"Is it cold enough for you or do you suggest we go jump in da East River?" Spot frowned.

She couldn't help but smile, but then her smile faded as she began to think about he was doing there. "I don't want your pity, Spot Conlon," she frowned.

"Finally, I've figured out why I can tolerate being you. Your stubbornness triumphs over your girlishness," he smiled.

Anne let out a loud groan of anger - _Why does he always have to make annoying comments like that?_

His face grew serious, "I didn't come up here ta give you pity. I came to get you warm." Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her. She let out a sigh. The little heat that was being emitted from his body was just enough to give her comfort from the cold, though the despair of Tommy remained. She shuddered as sobs began to return.

"Shhhh...." Spot comforted and brought her hands up to her cheeks to whip away her tears, "Listen, I know it feels like all a your memories have vanished, but dat is what your brother is here for. God has sent him to be with you, to remind you of your past."

Anne slowly untucked her head from Spot's chest to look him in the eye, "I didn't know dat you believe in God."

"Well, It ain't somethin' I usually discuss with anybody, though I probably should. A little religion could probably do most of da boys a little good." 

Anne smiled slightly at that remark. One thing she had always known about her past is that she was a strong believer in the Lord by the simple cross that had always dangled from her neck, even when Mush and Jack first found her. "Look at dis," she said, her face puzzled because the exact words escaped from his mouth and he held a golden cross of his own laced around his neck.

He seemed to be just as startled by her jester. "Wow, that's strange," she muttered. (Not weird that they have crosses, but that they revealed them at the same time.)

"Here..." he said, removing his cross from the chain and placing it on hers, "I've always heard dat two is betta' den one."

"Wait.." she replied, fumbling to remove her cross and placed it on his chain, "Well, one is always betta' den none."

Spot stared at her in awe as she looked at the new cross that hung from her neck with fascination. Then a low rumble erupted from her stomach. She quickly reached down to quiet it.

"You need ta go and get some food. Don't even try to hide it. I know you are starving." 

"I guess I am a little hungry," she smiled.

"Remember dat tomorrow if we're both sick in bed from dis cold don't be surprised when I say 'I told ya so'."

Anne nudged him playfully as they went back down the fire escape and to the lobby.


	32. Apologies

"I'm so sorry, Sissy!" Tommy squealed, tears streaming from his eyes as he hugged Anne tightly.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you for my memory loss. You were sent to me for a good reason, to help me remember, so feel free to tell me anything to help me do so. I will be here to listen," Anne replied.

Tommy smiled back at her. "Now, It's time for you to go to sleep."

Tommy groaned as she tucked him into the tuffet of blankets that lay on the floor. "Could you maybe sing me a song that Moma used to sing us?" he asked, his eyes becoming more and more droopy by the second. Then he realized her puzzled expression and began to explain, "Remember...the one she told us Moses' mother used to sing to him in Bible times. You know... Hush now my baby," 

Suddenly a light bulb flickered on in Anne's mind. "I remember. I remember!!!" she shouted excitedly. Race threw a pillow in her direction muttering angrily and a few others joined in after being woken up. So she very softly began the lullaby,

"Hush now my baby.

Be still love, don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked by the sea.

Sleep and remember my lullaby,

and I'll be with you when you dream.

Drift on a river that flows through my arms.

Drift as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling,

so peaceful and calm,

and holding you I'm smiling too."

(From the Prince of Egypt - sung by Amy Grant)


	33. Sorting things out for you people

#(I meant to add the reason that Pieboy left his post at the border and came to the lodging house. It was because he received a letter from the Bronx saying that the turf war was off until the weather got better. They didn't want to risk venturing out into the storm and risk it. Pieboy didn't want the whole Duane Lodging House to go to the border despite the blizzard and get lost. There wouldn't be a reason for them to venture out since the fight was off for the night and the Bronx wouldn't be trying to invade. It could have been disastrous if they had tried to leave so Pieboy sort of saved the day. Well, I couldn't find a way to put all of that in, but that might clear up a few questions you might have)

This really wasn't a chapter, but it was necessary for me to add in. The story might be a little confusing with out it if ya know what I mean. *smiles*

****

Thanks! 


	34. Crime and Punishment

Two days passed and a large portion of the fallen snow had melted away, though a few inches were continually rebuilt every night since the temperature was still quite cold.

Anne had been going over to Brooklyn in the afternoons for Spot to continue teaching her skills in fighting. She gradually got better and better, but her strongest point seemed to be the slingshot. She could whip down a bottle faster and more accurate than Spot himself whom had been training for most of his life.

That day Anne had brought Tommy along to be introduced to the Brooklynites. Of course he began to idolize them right off for their strength and toughness. Brooklyn had always been some-what friendly to Anne and Tommy, since they were known to be friends of Spot. But Anne had seen them act less than awful to people who were unfamiliar or new.

Anne watched happily from the dock as Tommy, Spot, and all of the others joked around in the freezing East River. To get a better look of every one she climbed to the top of Spot's regular perch.

At the top sat a pile of clothes that Spot had apparently taken off to go swimming. As the sun began to drift out from behind a few parting clouds it exhibited a glow from the stack of garments.

His cane. Anne smiled gallantly. She'd always wanted to have a close up look at the gold toned handle, but had always been advised not to do so. But now; Now he would never know she'd laid a finger upon it. 

Anne giggled to herself as she remembered how he always could be seen polishing it so gently and carefully. Her fingers caressed the cane with just as much care as she could conjure up for there was so much fear inside her that she might scratch or chip it.

It was brilliantly etched with elegant designs and in the center there were two letters.

"B.C." she read aloud to herself. Suddenly there was a yell from behind her that practically made her jump out of her skin, "**What are you doin' wid dat!?**"

Spot grabbed the cane from her grasp and raised a hand violently in anger. Thinking that he was going to strike her she backed away quickly.

No punch came, but he lifted her into his arms. Anne flinched as she came in contact with his freezing wet body. 

He leapt down the stairs of crates leading from the perch.

"Put me down, **Spot Conlon!** This is my best dress!" she screamed.

He grinned widely as he plunged off of the dock and into the icy river. 

The water was colder than Anne had ever felt in her whole life, like thousands of needles stabbing her all over her body. She then realized why his body had felt so cold.

She gasped and took a firm hold of Spot, who acted as if the situation was relatively normal (it was since he had been swimming in that kind of weather for a large portion of his life), the freezing waves not fazing him a bit.

"_Spot!_" Anne yelled angrily through chattering teeth.

"Well, dis is what you get for touchin' me cane. Believe me, it could be much worse," he replied, matter of factly. 

"Oh, I hate you, Spot Conlon!" she screamed.

"Yeah, you and dat udder half a goils in da city," Skinner laughed from the dock.

"Well, if ya hate me so much den why don't cha let go a me neck an' swim back ova' dere," Spot smirked.

"Dammit Conlon! I can't swim!"

Tommy stood up excitedly, eager to be following through with their deal, for him to remind her of her past, "Yes you can! Papa taught us how."

Anne groaned. She was sick of reminding him that despite the fact that he could remind her, she couldn't always remember how to do things. 

"Since you can't seem ta remember. I can't really do stuff like dat from me past if I've forgottin' how."

Spot snickered at her terribly unpleasant look, then began to feel sorry for her as he looked her up and down. Chill bumps covered every inch of her quivering body. Anne's arms that were wrapped tightly around his neck had begun to shake violently. Her lips had turned to a bright hue of purplish-blue. 

"I think you've been tortured long enough, now," Spot said, clutching her tightly as he swam to shore. 


	35. Trials and Conflict

"I coulda already been done in dere five times by now," Spot groaned from his room through the bathroom door.

"I'm not going anywhere with wet hair," Anne replied. "I'll nevah understand goils," Spot let out one of his usual groans and returned to his stool to polish his cane.

Anne stood in front of the heater stove brushing her damp locks as she tried so tenderly to dry them.

A while later the door to the bathroom finally opened. Spot eyed her up and down casually.

"Ya know; I really like wearin' pants betta'. Dey're much more comfortable," she smiled as she took a seat on his bed.

Spot continued to give her quick glances, not paying any mind to what she had just said, "Ya know, I think ya hair is gottin' darker."

"What does dat gotta do wid pants?" she replied. 

"Nothin', but it's gotta do wid your appearance so I jist thought I might mention it," Spot grinned.

Anne sighed and began to fiddle with the few curls that draped along her brow, "After lookin' at me brother you'd think dat it might darken a bit as I get older."

Spot shrugged, "Where is dat boy anyway?"

"Skinnah and some a da udders are teachin' him how ta use a slingshot," Anne replied, "but it seems like dey would want da pro ta do it."

Spot looked up at her, " Well, Ise kinda busy at da moment."

"I was referrin' to me self," she laughed. Spot chuckled to himself, but didn't speak a word.

The room grew quiet for a few moments, until Anne finally said what she had been itching to ask, "What does B.C. stand for?"

His face spread into a deep scowl as he turned to face her, "Dat's none a your business. If you'd kept your hands away from my stuff you would a never had to wonder about dat." He was sill quite unhappy about her messing with his cane, but his anger seemed to be slowly drifting away.

Anne laid down sadly back on his bed, "I thought we told each udder everything."

"I ain't nevah told anybody dat an' I ain't gunna start by tellin' you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout, "Damn your pride, Spot Conlon. I'll tell ya one thing; I'm gunna forget about those two letters and I'm going to forget your cane, but remember: I will nevah' allow you ta be more den jist my friend as long as you're keeping secrets from me."


	36. Cowboy

Anne awoke groggily to the sounds of Cowboy's chuckling voice, "So, I heard ya took quite a swim." She sat up slowly and began to scan the room as soon as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room.

"Where's Spot?" She asked.

"Da boys said that he left a couple hours ago. Said they'd never seen him that upset before," he replied.

Her crystal blue eyes widened greatly, "Wow, I jist went ta sleep and didn't realize how he reacted."

"There's someone at the Manhattan lodging house dat wants ta see ya. Says he's been lookin' all ova' for ya. You can explain all of the details pertaining Spot on da way ova'," Jack said.


	37. Favor

"Tommy! Let's go! We gotta go back ta Manhattan," Anne yelled down to the docks were a crowd of newsie stood around her baby brother.

"Aww...sissy. I don't wanna go back," he whined, taking another shot at the lined up bottles.

"We gotta. There's someone who wants to see me there," she replied.

"Hey Anne! Were gunna be seein' ya tonight at da fight anyway so why don't ya jist let Tom Tom stay here wid us. We'll take good care of him," Skinner said to her.

Anne gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much. You are such a lifesaver!"

"Anything for a goil dat can steal Spot's heart as fast as you can," he chuckled.

"What?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Come on Anne. Dis guy was actin' very urgent and he wouldn't leave da lodgin' house until he spoke ta ya." Cowboy tugged on her arm impatiently.

"What New Yawker could I know dat has somethin' ta tell me dat's so important?" she groaned, following Jack reluctantly.


	38. A heart to heart talk

"I'm guessin' you heard about me touchin' his cane," Anne groaned. 

"Yeah, you're lucky your punishment was all you got. You shoulda known betta than ta even dare ta do what you did," Jack replied.

"I know, but for some reason I jist had dis deep desire to look at it and hold it. I know dat dat sounds weird, but it's da truth."

"Well, I think dat you jist did dat because dat is one of his most prized possessions. Since you feel so highly towards Spot you wanted to find something that was close to him so that you could see it and also be close to him."

"Lord! What is with you people and me and Spot. I'm not close to him. I hate him! I hate him more than anyone in the whole world!"

"Hold on, let me move aside before lightning strikes down and kills us both. It'd be a shame ta loose da famous leada' of da Manhattan newsies," Jack laughed.

Anne sighed bitterly.

"You love him, Anne. If only you would stop lying ta yourself."

She brought her hand up quickly to her face to wipe away the tears that had suddenly began to drift down her cheeks, "I would prefer we not talk about dis anymore."


	39. Meeting of the mysterious

An average sized man in a dark over coat stood across the room as Anne and Jack came in. This man could be identified as the same man who had checked into the Palace Hotel on the night of the blizzard.

"Erik! What are you doing here?" Anne gasped.

"Well, I came to bring you back to Chicago of course," he replied.

"Hold up! Hold up! You actually know dis creep?" Mush asked in astonishment.

"He's not a creep, guys. He's jist one of my ...um...old friends from Chicago."

"Well, we say he's a creep because for the last two hours he's been refusing to leave until he gets to speak to you," Race growled, continually shuffling his prized deck of cards.

"Well, I can see I am not wanted here. Where is your stuff so I can finally get you away from this street villain," Erik rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Wait, Erik," she paused, "I'm not going back to Chicago," she paused again, "You jist called my best friends who are practically my family, street rats."

She paused, receiving his reply, a knowing nod of his head, "You think dat dese people are lower den you? - Well, you're wrong. They are all twice as good as you'll eva' be."

Erik's calm face turned to shock, "What have they done to you, Anne?"

"First of all, my name is not Anne. My true name by birth is Amy Morgan and I wish for you ta call me dat if I eva' see you again."

"What do you mean? You're coming home with me."

"This is my home now, Erik. I have a real life here wid dese people. I have a brother. I have found my brother. His name is Tommy Morgan, and he needs ta live here, not some torturous smothery palace wid you in Chicago. He needs betta' den dat." she paused, "So, boys would you please escort Mr. Bridgefield off of our turf?"

"It'd be a pleasure," Race chuckled, tipping his hat in her direction.

"I have connections, Anne. I will get you back someday!" Mr. Bridgefield yelled angrily as Mush, Racetrack, Blink, and a few others dragged him out of the lodging house.

"Not if ya want the leadas of Brooklyn, Manhattan, and da Bronx ta kick your tail all da way ta Africa," a familiar voice echoed from the doorway.

"Heya Tommy and Skinnah," Mush extended a hand for a spit shake. "Where is Spot? He was suppose ta come ova' wid yall for da fight tanight," Racetrack asked. He had just offered to deal up a game before Anne and Jack had returned from their journey.

"Deal me a hand," Anne muttered to Race. "You mean he didn't come back?" she whispered to Skinner as he took a seat next to her at the Poker table. He nodded solemnly.

"What do ya mean dat he neva' came back?" Pieboy asked, "What happened?"

"Well," she paused, "he threw me in da river, but-" she was interrupted as the guys began to chatter amongst each other, muttering angrily.

"He threw you in da river?!" Race roared in outrage, "Dat rivers gotta be not much more den 10 degrees."

"Well, if you'd let me finish I would told ya dat dere was a reason for him ta do it," she stopped and turned to look over at Jack, who stood pleasurably leaning against the wall with a cheesy grin spread across his face.

"Well, what was it," Blink growled impatiently.

"Well, um...I.. I ...I... touched his cane."

Their impatient expressions suddenly vanished and were replaced with unsurprised.

"You were lucky you got what he gave you. The last time somebody touched it they couldn't sit for a week, if ya know what I mean, " Race chuckled.

The room erupted with laughter as Blink and Race began to act out the scene. "Not a happy camper, dat boy was," Jack chuckled.

"Tommy walked over to join Jack against the front wall of the room. "Dat can't be good," Jack muttered, motioning with his palm to the window where large gray clouds were billowing through the once sunny sky.


	40. A relived fight

"I want ya ta focus Anne! Anyone could soak you easily as long as ya stay in dis mental shape," Jack yelled to her as they neared the border. He continued to stare at her with concern as they walked on, "he's gunna get here."

Anne shoved him away gently, rolling her eyes in disgust. Jack held up his hands in defense, "Jist tryin' ta make ya feel betta'." A lump in her stomach grew as her actions began to make her feel guilty; "I'm sorry Jack. I've been actin' like such a ninny! I've always made fun a dose goils who go after Conlon and then here I am bein' jist like dem. Promise me you'll always love me no matter how stupid I act."

"Shoir, Anne. It will always be a pleasure ta notify you of your stupidness, whether it's Conlon or not," Jack grinned, wrapping an arm around Anne's shoulders comfortably.

The border came into view and butterflies fluttered nervously in Anne's chest. It would now be the time for her to test her skills that Spot had been taking so much time to teach her. Suddenly, a familiar face came to view.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, me lady," Calico said, giving his trademark graceful bow.

"Don't call me that," Anne growled, raising her fist in the air in effort of intimidation.

"We're gunna have a little fun doll face!" Calico laughed mischievously, and those were the last words she heard before the street surrounding her faded into a field of black.


	41. A side bar conversation with you the rea...

Hello everyone that has been following my story! Wow, I can't believe that I have gotten 39 reviews for this. Yeah, yeah, I know. This isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to clear something up. This story is close to being completed (Thank the Lord!) now that I have been working on it for about two years. Last night I came up with the ending which I hope you enjoy as much as I think you will. I only feel it right that I post the rest of this after I have it all typed together and written out. I have a few more chapters that I have already figured out in my brain that I just haven't jotted down yet so I urge you to be patient until I do. Remember that I would really love to have some criticism because for some reason I feel that my writing so far isn't quite right. I would love for someone to tell me what I am doing wrong. Not that I will go back and change what I have posted already but it would help me if I happen to write more stories in the future. Remember that this is my first ever fan fic so please don't be _too_ poopy. Well, that's enough of my explanation. Away with me!


	42. Missing

The fighting played on for a couple more hours. Jack and the boys fought side by side for the generation of the time. They knocked down more and more people as the time ticked by with more and more fighters joining the crowd. 

Jack was sure to keep a sharp eye out for Spot, as he knew that Anne was worried about his safety. Jack's opponent, a Queen's member, was looking more and more ragged as each new punch was received, finally retiring to a lump on the cool, snow dampened sidewalk. As the boy finally took his place on place on the ground Jack looked up, expecting to see Anne fighting at his side. But the space was only occupied by a dumpy looking boy of SoHo with a cane similar to Mr. Brooklyn's, and a broad shouldered Brooklynite.

"Anne?" he called out uneasily, shivering from the cold wind that rustled the few fallen leaves that scattered about the street. No answer was received. "Mush, Mush, have you seen Anne?" he called to Mush who was fighting an estimated five yards away.

"No, I bet she found Spot and dey went somewhere," Mush replied.

"Or she might a gone back ta da lodgin' house ta check up on Tommy," Brady suggested, who stood soaking a rather large boy near to Mush.

"Yeah, probably so. I'm sure dat she's fine," Jack forced a smile and retreated to fighting another person that had previously been unoccupied.


	43. Returning

Jack felt a sharp tap on his right shoulder. When he turned to face his approacher his opponent caught him off guard by a painful blow to the stomach. "You coulda had me killed, Spot," Jack groaned, rubbing his pained ribs as he resumed the fight. 

"Sorry bro," Spot grinned, "Where's Anne?"

Jack ignored his question, because he knew his reaction would not be very pleasant, "I guess you're feelin' betta' after dis afternoon?" His sentence was meant to be more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah," he paused, "but where's Anne?" Spot continued to grin, though his tone was obviously more serious.

"You mean dat you haven't seen her?" Jack asked, his grin fading quickly.

Spot knocked his opposite to the ground and shoved Jack around to look him in the eye. Jack grew terribly nervous at the frown Spot bared. "Well?" he asked.

"We were fighting beside each odder and den all of a sudden she wasn't there. She'd been worried about ya all afternoon, so we thought dat she'd probably gone out ta look for ya," Jack replied.

Spot shoved his way past him abruptly.

"Wait! Where are ya goin'?" Jack yelled after him as he took off down the darkened street.

"To go look for her. She can't possibly be safe out on da streets at dis time a night." 


	44. A great ordeal

It was so cold. Anne pulled her arms close to her chest as chill bumps covered her arms and uncovered legs. A gentle wind ruffled her blood splattered, shredded clothing. 

Maybe it wasn't just her chills that were causing her to shake. An angered, but soothing voice was calling her name, "Anne, Anne!" It sounded extremely urgent and she really wanted to sit up and answer it, but the blackness continued to cloud her brain.

"Please come back to me, Anne," the voice whispered. Two strong-arms aloud her to be pulled close to the soothing voice. 

She recognized the voice, and began to fight to reach out through the darkness. 

A rush of pain rattled her brain as the light flooded from a high street lamp flushed down at her. The street scene surrounding her was becoming more and more clear.

The two arms around her still clung to her tightly and with her mind coming back to her she returned the embrace.

"Anne?" the figure whispered in between sobs.

"Where in Hell have you been?" she frowned, pulling away from Spot to give him a slap to the back of the head.

"Still your same old self I see," he said, whipping away his tears and plastering his famous smirk from ear to ear.

"I guess you'll have ta finish me off, now that I have seen you make such a ninny out of yourself," she chuckled, brushing away the bit of snow that had made a blanket upon her and the messy curls around her face.

Spot continued to grin. "Naw, I had a good reason," he paused, "But don't you go tellin' nobody or I might jist have ta."

"Well, we better get on back ta da fight. I'm sure dey're needin' us," she suggested, offering him a hand up off of the floor.

She frowned at his smug look. "I ain't lettin' ya go anywhere in da shape you're in right now." he said, taking a firm place in front of her.

Anne looked down at her shabby condition he was referring to, but refused to show her will to give up, "Well, den you can jist stand right here for da rest of da night for all I care. I am not a quitter, Spot."

He was getting used to her amazing stubbornness, but he was gratefully surprised about her course of action. "I'm jist gunna borrow one of dose fifty pairs a clothes that you are wearin' right now and then get my behind back over dere," she smiled, removing one of his many pairs of clothes he was wearing to put on over her severely torn garments.

"Do you know what jist happened ta you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I know exactly what jist happened ta me, but dis ain't da time or da place for a pitty party." She changed clothes, and all the while Spot's admirable expression never vanished.

"Now are you coming or what?" she asked, her eyes scanning him up and down nervously. His staring seemed to be penetrating into her own eyes and she was quite startled when he shrugged, "It'd be an honor, me lady."


	45. Returning to the Fight

The turf war continued through the night. Spot had eventually given in to Anne's pleas for them to return to the fight even though it was hard with his strong willed nature kicking in. But Anne also had stubbornness located in her personality so she refused to give up on her demands. 

When the two finally returned to the border Jack and the others had close to equal the reaction as Spot's about the incident with Anne. Let's just say that many of the boys were put to use for holding Jack and a few others back from doing harm and a lot of obscene language was shouted. (I didn't want to put up a chapter full of cursing. Sorry, but I don't even curse in real life)

"Let me go, Blink! I'm gunna kill him!" Jack roared as he struggled to be released from the restraints. 

"We know. But dis ain't da time. As you can see, dere is supposedly a fight taking place at the moment," Blink replied.

Nerves began to simmer down and concerns filled Jack's mind for Anne, who was standing aside nervously with her arms tucked around her chest. He watched her as she stood staring up at the night sky, mesmerized by the twinkling stars that scattered about the partly cloudy sky. 

A weird feeling filled her whole body. Maybe it was her strange new situation. Or maybe it was something else.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Jack. I will get through this," Anne replied.

**THE END!**

Actually this is not the end because you have a chapter yet to read. I have this cool thing to add to the end of this chapter. I want you to close your eyes and picture the turf war going on through the night. This song following is playing brilliantly in the back ground as Anne fights by her families side.

This song called "I Will Get There" by Boyz 2 Men fits perfectly with this chapter. The words describe what Anne went through throughout my whole story. It describes her stubborness to never give up.

Well, I guess two years work paid off. I have gotten over 40 reviews and I hope that by the end you have finally figured out the message I'm trying to send. No I'm not going to tell you! I want you to figure it out!

I've been wanderin' around in the dark

Been lost somewhere and no light could shine on my heart

I've known all pain so deep

But I know that my faith will free me.

(Get there)

And I'll get through this

(Get there)

I'll find my way again

So don't tell me that it's over

Because each step just gets me closer.

I will get there

(I will get there) 

I will get there

I will get there somehow

Cross that river Side note: Remember Anne on the bridge

(Cross that river

Nothin' stopping me now

I will get through the night

And make it through to the other side

Get there

(Get there)

Get there

(Get there)

I've been in these chains for so long

I'll brake free and I'll be there where I belong

I'll hold my head up high

And stand tall

(Stand tall)

And I swear that this time I won't fall

Get there

I will get through this

(Get there)

No matter what it takes

(Get there)

Cause I know no limitations

And I reach my destination

I will get there

(I will get there)

I will get there somehow

(Somehow)

Cross that river

Nothin's stoppin' me now

I will get through the night 

And make it through to the other night

Well, the night is cold and dark

But somewhere the sun is shinin'

And I feel it shine on me

I'll keep tryin'

I'll keep tryin'

Sorry if I messed up on any of the words. I didn't have the words to look at to type. I just had to type as I listened to it over and over again. Please don't email me because of that.


	46. Together at Last

So, I guess you're wonderin' what happened between Anne and Spot. Well, here's your answer:

"I need ta tell ya somethin' important." Spot said to Anne as they reached the roof of the Manhattan lodging house. The time was around 4:00 A.M. and they had sneaked away from the war by request from Spot because he said she needed to rest up some.

Anne didn't reply, so he turned to face her.

__

Splat! A snowball hit him directly in the face. "I need to talk to you." he groaned, blushing the snow from his bangs. 

"Well, can't it wait? Let's have a little fun!" she replied, sending another one whirling his way.

He dodged it quickly, "No, It-," another snowball planted him in the face. "Can't," he continued.

She grinned mischievously, patting another wad of snow between her paws. "Well, I guess a little fun wouldn't hurt." he grinned back and rushed to take cover behind a barrel as she took aim.

Anne giggled happily as he hit her in the back of the head with a large sized one.

All of a sudden she squealed as she felt him pounce on her. Anne layed back down in the small layer of snow. There face were inches apart. "Now will you listen ta me?" he bared a chunk of snow in each palm as a warning to not move.

"I guess so," she groaned.

"Benjamin Conlon," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"My name is Benjamin Conlon. Dat's why me cane says B.C."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," he paused, "And I was wonderin' if now dat I told you we could be more den jist friends."

"Sure Mr. Conlon, since you always seem ta know best," she smiled.

He smiled back. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as they leaned closer to each other and kissed passionately. 

Anne giggled as Spot smiled his favorite grin after they broke apart.

"They war is over," he muttered softly.

"What? How do you know?" she asked.

"Because -," he began to explain before she cut him off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Spot Conlon knows everything." she chuckled.

"Actually I don't know everything, but I know dat because of dem," he said pointing over the edge of the roof to the herd of Manhattan boys skipping down Duane Street.

Anne laughed at how goofy they looked, almost as if they were drunk. Tommy ran up to Racetrack and begged to receive a pig back as they came to the lodging house. 

"Where's Anne and Spot?" Race asked.

"They are up on the roof," Tommy replied.

Race looked up to see the two talking intensively. "Looks like things are going to turn out alright after all," he smiled.

"Yep!" Tommy smiled.

This is really the end!

Things that you might like to know about Spot and Anne.

No, they did not get married, though they did have a long and good relationship.

Anne did not bare any of his children.

There was no freak accident involving a trolley, train, or fire that killed either of them.

Anne and Tommy stayed together from then on and remained newsies though not in Brooklyn or Lower Manhattan.

Anne and Tommy returned to visit Jack, Spot, and the boys, but not as often as they wished.

There were many more girls in Spot's future though Anne would always be "His Lady" 

Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. I greatly appreciate it! 


End file.
